Sherblack Starlmes and Dr Soulson
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: "A 34B!" Black Star yelled loudly, falling over with a shocked expression. Soul poked him, but the boy didn't move. "SPORTS BRAS ARE MIRACLES!" he exploded.   Black Star and Soul try to crack a self assigned case of Maka's flat chest.


**AN: I have no idea where this idea came from. XD It just kinda popped into my head and I had to get it out. I hope you like iiiiiit. :E**

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't miiiiiine~**_

* * *

**Sherblack Starlmes and Dr. Soulson:**

**The Mystery of Maka's Flat Chest!**

"Obviously there's a reason why Maka is so flat-chested." Black Star set his hands on his hips with a determined look on his face. Soul raised an eyebrow at his friend, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked bluntly, a slight scowl on his face.

"You're the one always bringing it up! It sparked my curiosity! I can't leave this mystery unsolved!" Black Star declared, grabbing an old hat and setting it on his head. Soul's eyebrow went higher. "I am no longer Black Star! I am Sherblack Starlmes!" he put his fist in the air. Soul just stared at him. _Is he serious? _he thought. Black Star blinked. "We need a clever name for you, too, Soul." he scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm fine with just Soul, thanks." Soul replied, already feeling distaste to Black Star's new game.

"I know! You'll be Dr. Soulson! My partner in solving this mystery!" Black Star stated loudly, laughing obnoxiously. "Now! We must search Maka's headquarters! Her bedroom!" he dragged Soul away from the park by the arm.

"Won't Maka be in her room?" Soul sighed.

"Nope! Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty kidnapped her to have a girls' day or whatever." the last member of the Star Clan waved his hand dismissively.

~~~oOo~~~

"_Maka! We have a surprise for you!" Patty knocked on the smallest girls' door, not succeeding in suppressing her giggles. Maka opened the door and blinked. _

"_Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, motioning for the three girls to come in. _

"_Oh we won't be going in!" Patty giggled madly and tackled Maka, throwing a sack over her head and tying her. _

"…_Patty…" Liz looked nervously at her sister. _

"_Yeah?" Patty grinned and threw Maka over her shoulder, ignoring her screams. _

"…_You overdid it."_

~~~oOo~~~

Soul felt worried about Maka, not because he didn't trust the other girls, but because they seemed terribly determined to glamour her up against her will. "I…is she gonna be alright?" he asked, choking slightly.

"Of course! Tsubaki will take good care of her! I'm sure of it!" Black Star grinned, and Soul actually felt like he could trust that statement. "Ahaha! We're here!" he pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and stuck his tongue out, trying to get the lock to open.

"Black Star…"

"It's Sherblack Starlmes!"

"Well Sherblack Starlmes… I have to key right here." Soul held the key up in front of Black Star's face as the door swung open. There was a long moment of awkward silence before Black Star stormed into the apartment.

"Well it just shows how good of a detective I am! I was prepared!" he laughed it off, feeling really proud of himself for getting the door to open. "Now to Maka's room." he tiptoed down the hall.

"What are you guys doing?" a blunt voice asked from behind them. They both froze and spun around, sighing in relief when it was only Death the Kid.

"Jeez Kid don't do that! You might've made Dr. Soulson scream and then our cover would've been blown!" Black Star scorned, wagging his finger before continuing his trek down the hallway.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Kid asked, putting his hands on his hips and glancing around the apartment.

"Sherblack Starlmes over there is going to solve the mystery of Maka's flat chest." Soul stated bluntly, turning away and heading to the refrigerator. Kid sighed and sat on the couch, staring at the picture frames on the wall. A nerve seemed to set off in his head when he noticed the pictures were crooked.

"You feinds!" he shrieks, "Don't you realize they're not perfectly symmetrical!" he holds back tears as Soul stands by his side, chugging down a carton of milk.

"You can fix them if it bothers you that much." he nudges the reaper with a shrug.

"Really…?" Kid looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, blinking innocently. Soul nods and he rushes over to the frames, fixing them and putting them in perfect order.

"Maka doesn't close her door?" Black Star asked, peeking into her room. It was modest and plain, nothing extravagant but something he could admire. "It's really clean!" he commented. "It'll be hard to find evidence." he sighed gravely. Soul leaned on the doorway.

"Maybe you could try her drawer, Sherlock." he snorted. Black Star blinked.

"Oh yes of course! I was going to say that!" he laughed loudly and threw some of Maka's drawers open. "Come here, Dr. Soulson! You can't miss me finding a huge clue in our mystery!" he stated loudly. Soul sighed and walked into Maka's room, watching as Black Star scurried around looking through drawers and her closet.

"Black Star, I really don't think-"

"AHA! Jackpot!" the young ninja grinned in triumph, his eyes shining and his mouth open in admiration. "I really am amazing aren't I! There's nothing I can't do!" he laughed. He dug through the drawer, snickering, until he came to the bottom, pulling out sports bra after sports bra after sports bra. "Well this is one clue." he raised an eyebrow.

"What size is it?" Soul asked, his curiosity peeked. Black Star fumbled with turning it inside out.

"A 34B?" he yelled loudly, falling over with a shocked expression. Soul poked him, but the boy didn't move. "SPORTS BRAS ARE MIRACLES!" he exploded.

"What are you guys going on about?" they heard the door open and Maka's voice traveled down the hallway. Soul put his hand over Black Star's mouth and shut Maka's drawer, pushing the ninja under the bed and sliding under with him. "Kid… what are you doing?" Maka asked suspiciously.

"Your picture frames were unsymmetrical and it was bugging me and-"

"Okay, I get it." Maka waved a hand at him and set her bag on the table, stretching contently. "Where's Soul? And Black Star, I thought I heard him." she looked around curiously. Kid shrugged and continued to fix the picture frames, going back once in a while to get a wide view of them. Black Star stuck Maka's bra over his head, and Soul smacked him but the boy didn't flinch. "Okay, well if you see them anywhere can you tell them I'm cooking?" she asked kindly, and Kid nodded absently, making a mental note to do that but too concentrated to fully respond.

"Food?" Black Star squirmed out from under the bed, but Soul grabbed onto his ankles.

"Black Star quit it!" he yelled, being dragged out of Maka's room and down the hall, to the kitchen where Maka had started pulling out pots and pans.

"There you guys are! I was wondering-…" she blinked at Black Star's head and Soul gulped. "MAKA-CHOP!" the world went black around the ninja and the scythe. Maka growled and tore her sports bra from off of Black Star's head. "You idiot's!" she scowled before storming to her room to no doubt get over her embarrassment.

"Hey… Dr. Soulson…" Black Star strained his neck to look at Soul, his voice weak.

"Yeah Sherblack Starlmes?" Soul asked bluntly, feeling the urge to deck him in the face.

"…We solved our mystery."

* * *

**Soumyeah. XD That's the end of iiiit. :DDD Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
